


Day Nine: Bondage

by CrimsonBlueMoon (Navybluewings)



Series: Marvel Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bondage, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Steve Rogers is sneaky, i love it, tied and teased, tony is a good husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/CrimsonBlueMoon
Summary: Tony wants to show Steve how much he loves him, in every way possible.





	Day Nine: Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> Husbands! Super duper husbands! I love these two so much and this one was a ton of fun to write. I hope you agree!

“How you holding up, sweetheart? What color are we at?” 

“G-Green.” Tense muscles quivered against the cuffs that held wrists against the headboard, Steve’s heavy breaths filling the air of the bedroom. Brown eyes peered up at the man falling apart under his teasing touches, fingertips softly sliding over the pale thighs around his head. He’d kept his sweet, wholesome love on edge for close to an hour, loving the sweat rolling over the smooth skin which had long ago flushed under his touch. Steve’s head was tossed back on the pillow, neck strained with need. The lacy maroon lingerie that the genius had worn while locking his husband into place was strewn all over the room, only the thigh high stockings still covering his legs. He’d kept them on for the pretty frame they’d made when Tony straddled Steve’s chest. He’d fucked three fingers into himself with enough force to come without touching his dick, letting his orgasm paint his groaning lover’s chest in the candle glow. The soldier, so used to being in control, in charge, writhed helplessly under the engineer, hands locked away and unable to touch. Tony had promised their ten year anniversary would be one for Steve to never forget, and he knew by the dazed look in his lover’s eyes, he’d more than kept his word. 

Tony’s mouth leaned up to suckle over the tip of the hardened cock, soft lips lacking the stimulation to send his husband over the edge. The perfection of Steve’s body glistened in the candlelight of the bedroom, and Tony’s throat rumbled with a purr when watching Steve’s nipples harden from the sensation of being toyed with. Another jingle of the cuffs had Tony popping his mouth off the oozing tip before giving a gentle lick to the underside of the cock in front of him. Steve’s strangled groan was music to the engineer’s ears, and he hid his grin by dipping down and sucking the sensitive balls of his super soldier. The back of his lover lifted off the bed in blissful agony, and Tony’s hands pushed down on Steve’s hips to keep him as still on the bed as his strength would allow.  

“That’s what I wanna hear.” Tony’s voice was syrupy sweet as he slid his fingers lower on Steve’s body, letting the lubed digits tease the opening he’d already fucked loose with a vibrator. He’d abused his prostate like a pro, a feeling his bottom-virgin lover had never experienced before. The needy reactions from the stunned American icon made it hard to not let Steve come, but it was worth it to see him so desperate now. Steve’s body jerked down into the sensation barely brushing over his entrance, the scratch of metal against the headboard making Tony’s gaze glance up at the body above his. He tsked when seeing part of the cuffs starting to peel against the lock barely keeping them together on the wrists of Captain America. “Better be careful, soldier. Those cuffs break, our game will be over. And I thought you wanted to come tonight.” 

“Can’t help it, these cuffs aren’t made for-” Steve’s breath hitched when Tony sunk his fingers inside slowly, the engineer biting the sensitive flesh of the soldier's thigh. Steve’s hands grasped the metal bars of the headboard, and Tony didn’t hesitate to suck a hickey into the flesh in his mouth. Hips ground down on the fingers, and Tony curled his fingers hard into the heated entrance. 

“Yeah, they could never keep Captain America down, huh?” The words were teasing as they ran up the side of the pulsing heat between Steve’s legs, canines barely touching the slit of Steve’s tip before the flat tongue soothed the nips of pain with pure pleasure. Steve’s stomach clenched tight in response, and Tony used his free hand to gently caress over the trembling skin. “My fella’s just too strong for these silly handcuffs. Could break out of them with just a tiny flick of his wrist. Then grab my hips and fuck me nice and hard into the mattress.” 

“ **God** .” Tony’s fingers rolled over the sensitive spot inside Steve again, relentless now in their rubbing. Thighs under Tony’s chest started to tense as the soldier squirmed, hitched breath showing how hard Steve was trying to hold back. Trying to wait for Tony, even if the man was doing everything in his power to tease him into an early orgasm. “Sweetheart, please.”

“Yeah, I’ve got you.” Tony’s fingers gave one more solid stroke before pulling out, feeling Steve’s shudder when he climbed over his body. Already prepared from earlier, Tony didn’t hesitate to sink down onto Steve’s body, breath forming into a moan when his husband thrust up into him. Tossing his head back at the sensation, the genius groaned when a snap was heard in the distance, hot hands grasping his hips to help Tony ride faster. Their movements were sloppy, both too riled up to make the sensation last. The pleasure now running through Tony’s body was thunderous, hands pressing to the firm chest of the man he’d been lucky enough to claim as his own. Thighs tightened as knees dug into the mattress, trying to grind back onto the cock sending sparks through his body. One hand left their position on his waist to snag his neck, pulling him down to a mouth he hadn’t tasted since their play had started. But when the soft taste of cinnamon sunk between his lips in a gentle kiss, contrasting the rough sex between them, the seductor became seduced, whining helplessly into Steve’s mouth. The growl he got in reply had Tony’s cock weeping against the abs of his husband ready to burst. 

It only took two jerks of Steve’s hot touch for Tony to come, and the soldier followed seconds after. Too worn out to care about laying in his own mess, Tony flopped over Steve, eyes barely open enough to see the hand running through sweaty blond hair. The handcuff jingled in place of the wrist, making Tony blink before glancing up at the headboard.

“You...dick.” His mind muddled by the mind-blowing orgasm, Tony couldn’t think of a clever insult while staring at the broken metal rung that he'd handcuffed Steve to. A soft chuckle was followed by a hand on Tony’s chin, turning his face so the genius could see Steve's smirk.

“You said not to break the handcuffs; I was just following orders.”

“Man with a fucking plan,” He grumbled with a pout, eyes fluttering when Steve brushed his lips against his own. 

“Always, love.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my favorite one yet? I honestly enjoyed just taking Steve apart and showing their trust and love even after a decade of being together. It's just super cute. So kudos, comment, and let me know what you think! And check out my other prompts (I'll be doing one every day for Oct)
> 
> Day Ten: Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)


End file.
